<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indecent Thoughts (your lips on mine) by Ellisama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163356">Indecent Thoughts (your lips on mine)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellisama/pseuds/Ellisama'>Ellisama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimitri's sexual awakening, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), except it is Dimitri so there is so much catholic guilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellisama/pseuds/Ellisama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dimitri,” Felix reprimanded him sternly for the fifteenth time this afternoon. He was dressed in a lighter ensemble than usual, and the thin fabric of his shirt clung a little to his chest. The summer sun, unusually hot by northern standards, filtered in through the window and highlighted a tiny bead of sweat trailing down from Felix’s neck into the collar of his shirt. </p><p>Dimitri nodded absentmindedly, tracing the drop’s trail, wishing he could follow it with his fingers.</p><p>It was unfair. How could Dimitri be expected to listen to anything related to tax reforms when Felix was right in front of him, his forearms completely uncovered! </p><p>--</p><p>It's summer in Fhirdiad, and Dimitri is suffering for entirely new reasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Indecent Thoughts (your lips on mine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pure crack, but what if Dimitri and Felix - respected King and Duke, fearsome warriors, men in their late twenties - were really really virginal?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dimitri first kissed Felix - when Felix first allowed himself to be kissed, rather - he had never felt so full of love in his entire life. The way Felix pulled him down, refusing to rise an inch on his toes. The way their lips met clumsily yet sincerely, warm and welcome. And the way Felix had looked after they broke apart, flushed up to his ears and breathing like he had fought an entire war instead of kissing him. Dimitri felt the same. It had been so perfect, so satisfying, that he barely remembered anything else that had occurred on that diplomatic trip to Dagda. Felix, holding his hand under the table while they negotiated trade laws and export tax, had been far more interesting than any of the contracts signed. When the time came to sail back to Fhirdiad, they kissed again under a canopy of stars. As he held Felix close against him Dimitri swore that if he could only have this for the rest of his life, he would never want for anything else.</p><p>That was two months ago, and Dimitri wished that was still true. </p><p>“<em>Dimitri</em>,” Felix reprimanded him sternly for the fifteenth time this afternoon. He was dressed in a lighter ensemble than usual, and the thin fabric of his shirt clung a little to his chest. The summer sun, unusually hot by northern standards, filtered in through the window and highlighted a tiny bead of sweat trailing down from Felix’s neck into the collar of his shirt. </p><p>Dimitri nodded absentmindedly, tracing the drop’s trail, wishing he could follow it with his fingers.</p><p>It was unfair. How could Dimitri be expected to listen to anything related to tax reforms when Felix was right in front of him, his forearms completely uncovered! </p><p>Felix slammed the book he had been reading down on Dimitri’s desk with a loud bang, making Dimitri jump up and reach for a lance that wasn’t there. Old habits die hard. </p><p>“Are you paying attention to <em>anything </em>I’m saying, <em>Boar</em>?” It had been a while since he had used that moniker, and if anything it was a clear indication of how much he was irritating Felix.</p><p>Dimitri forced his eyes away from Felix’s neck with great effort and met his eyes. They were blazing, his lips drawn into a stern line, his brow furrowed deeply.</p><p><em>Oh,</em> Dimitri thought, <em>Felix is very angry. Positively livid.</em> He knew that was bad. Very bad, even, and he was a degenerate for enjoying the heat in his eyes, centered on himself. His traitorous body agreed happily and eagerly, and Dimitri felt even more lightheaded.</p><p>“Well? Are you going to answer me already?”</p><p>“My apologies, Felix. I did not mean to ignore you. The heat is merely getting to me. Perhaps it would be best if we suspended this discussion until sunset,” Dimitri quickly apologized. It wasn’t a full lie, but it wasn’t the heat of the sun that was bothering him. </p><p>Felix looked at him oddly for a split second, before huffing dramatically. “Very well then. I’ll leave you alone if that is what you wish.”</p><p>His cheeks were slightly puffed, and he looked absolutely edible. As soon as that thought popped up in his mind, Dimitri shoved it back down. Truly the strangest thoughts had been invading his mind as of late. </p><p>“Felix, you know I treasure your presence always.”</p><p>“I’m busy. It’s not like I have time to waste on frivolities. We need to finish a halfway decent proposal before Ferdinand arrives in two days, and at this rate, we will show up to the meeting with nothing.”</p><p>He was right. Ruling a continent was daunting, and although they had been managing acceptably the past two years since the war ended, it did not get any easier. “I understand, Felix. I will study the documents tonight, I swear.”</p><p>Felix studied him closely for a second. “See that you do,” he eventually said and got up from his chair.</p><p>Before Felix could leave, Dimitri rose to his feet and took his hand gently. When he didn’t protest, Dimitri dared to press a small kiss against the palm, trailing there a bit longer than was proper. Felix’s dexterous fingers curled slightly, brushing lightly against his stubble, and Dimitri’s heart fluttered at the touch. </p><p>When he managed to tear his lips away, Felix looked annoyed.</p><p>“Stop it already,” he warned Dimitri, pushing his face away with the hand that Dimitri had been holding up until seconds ago. “I’m not enabling you in avoiding your work for the sake of playing around instead. If you’re too overheated to work, you’re too overheated for-” he cut himself off and looked around quickly. </p><p>They were alone, but the who knew who was listening in on them through the open window. Dimitri should have considered that. Felix was a private person.</p><p>“Very well,” Dimitri promised, and let go of Felix’s hand.</p><p>Felix rolled his eyes and turned around. Dimitri watched Felix exit the room with quick, angry steps. It took all of his willpower to keep his eyes at the level of Felix’s shoulders, and not an inch lower. Felix slammed the door closed behind him with a loud <em>thud</em>.</p><p><em>I’m doomed, </em>Dimitri thought, the ghost of Felix’s touch still tingling on his skin.</p><p>-</p><p>Dimitri woke up gasping, his entire body taut with tension, the vestiges of his dream quickly slipping from his mind.</p><p>It wasn’t unusual for him to have vivid nightmares, to wake up gasping for breath, screaming. But ever since Felix had kissed him, he started having a different kind of dreams. They hadn’t been unwelcome at first, far from it! It was a delight to wake up with the fuzzy memory of Felix’s lips pressed against his own.</p><p>But it didn’t stay that tame, no. At first, it was merely Felix’s lips pressed against his collarbone, but every night it got progressively worse. Last night he dreamed of Felix crouched on top of him, his hair untied and his lips wandering down, down, down, until they grazed the skin of his chest. Unclothed! </p><p>Tonight, he dreamed of Felix spread out on his bed, his dress-shirt half unbuttoned to reveal a scandalous amount of skin. Felix held his gaze hotly while he allowed Dimitri to use his own mouth on him. To bite the pale skin of his neck until it was littered with small marks, a declaration of his love. He dreamed of getting his hands in his hair, which was always longer in his dreams than Felix had ever kept it. And Felix would let him, would want to kiss him too!</p><p>The last thing he remembered from his dream was Felix moaning his name demandingly, urging him to continue with that same bossy voice he used on him when they were sparring. His skin had been so warm, and he had blushed so sweetly. It had been simply divine, and Dimitri-</p><p>Dimitri lifted the blanket and saw that he had soiled his sleeping pants. He buried his face in his hands, cheeks red with shame, and groaned loudly. This was the third time this week.</p><p>-</p><p>What was truly vexing, was the fact that Felix was everywhere. Felix took his position as the King’s Advisor very seriously. When he met his nobles, Felix was by his side to snide them back into their proper place whenever they overstepped. He sat beside him during lunch so they could discuss today’s agenda, and more often than not they also ate dinner together. It was a small mercy that they were not seated opposite of each other, or Dimitri would not be able to eat a single bite, entranced by Felix’s lips. </p><p>As a matter of fact, it was better not to look at him at all, although the endeavor turned out to be nigh impossible, especially with Felix storming into his bedroom before the end of the week.</p><p>“Felix, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence to?” Dimitri asked calmly as if Felix <em>hadn’t </em>just demanded his guards to let him in with a viciousness that would have them both scared out of their minds for weeks to come. Dimitri quietly resolved to compensate them for the mental scars later. </p><p>“Shut it,” Felix snapped. At second glance, he didn’t look all that angry. Or rather, he looked enraged, but as a cover for some other emotion. After two years of rebuilding their friendship, Dimitri was starting to become adept at recognizing the different kinds of anger Felix wielded like a sword. “You’ve been distant of late. Even if we’re in the same room,” he stated viciously, and he wasn’t wrong. “Tell me truthfully, or face the consequences: are you slipping again?”</p><p>“Slipping….?” Dimitri wondered for a second before the dots connected. Felix was clenching his hand into a fist, but his eyes were worried. </p><p>Ah, so that was it, Dimitri thought, his chest constricting with warmth. Felix was merely worried for his mental state!</p><p>“Oh no! I am feeling better than ever, actually,” Dimitri promised him immediately. “Marianne’s tea is helping a lot, and I am sticking to Byleth’s exercise and sleep schedule, as promised.”</p><p>Felix eyed him warily. “Then explain your actions.”</p><p>“I…” Dimitri took a deep breath. “It is true that I have been distracted as of late. But I assure you I will get a handle on it as soon as possible.”</p><p>Felix eyed him warily for few seconds, fiddling with the corner of his shirt, eyes on the door. “On what exactly?” He asked awkwardly after a few moments had passed.</p><p>“My adoration for you,” Dimitri admitted, and how could he not when Felix was acting so sweet for him? “I apologize. It is quite embarrassing,” he added immediately when he saw Felix’s eyes widen and a tell-tale blush creep up to his neck. He tried to be honest with Felix - or any of his friends, for that matter - but it was still hard for him to speak of his feelings freely after hiding them for such a long time. “B-but I crave to feel your skin, of your lips on mine. And your beautiful smile! Every time I look at you, I am overcome with the desire to kiss you, to hold you close, every day, every hour, every-”</p><p>Felix stalked forward and frantically covered Dimitri’s mouth with his hand, as red as a tomato. “I get the point! Stop talking like that, it’s embarrassing!” He hissed.</p><p>Dimitri barely resisted the urge to kiss those wonderful fingers, and instead carefully removed Felix’s hand from his mouth.</p><p>“My apologies, but you did ask me to be honest.”</p><p>“And stop apologizing! That’s even worse!” Felix bit back. When he saw Dimitri flinch, he quickly, softly, added: “... I don’t mind. Your… feelings. But keep it out of the office.”</p><p>Dimitri laughed, a tad more delirious than he would have liked. “The entire country is my office, Felix. We’re never done working,” he admitted, and it was the truth. If his dreams weren’t haunted by the dead or Felix’s beauty, he dreamed of giving speeches, more often without any clothing on. It was truly dreadful. “Everyone keeps telling me I need to relax more, to find things to do outside of working myself into an early grave, but the truth is, it’s hard to find the time. Although there is nothing I want more than t-to do than to taste your--- your---” Dimitri sputtered out at the end, incoherently. To speak the words into existence was tough. </p><p>He put his hands carefully on Felix’s shoulders, and drew him closer, hoping he would understand. They were both men of action rather than words, but their relationship - friendship or romantic - was still so new and fragile. Too precious to break or to rush.</p><p>Too bad that Felix had never possessed a shred of patience. He grabbed Dimitri’s lapels and pulled him forward until Dimitri bent down to Felix’s level.</p><p>“Felix…?” Dimitri wondered, unable to keep his eyes off Felix’s tongue, quick and cleverly wetting his lips.</p><p>Felix groaned loudly. “Stop wasting time and just kiss me already!”</p><p>Well. Dimitri was nothing if not an enthusiastic proponent of that. Carefully, he leaned forward and brushed their lips together. Felix was warm and solid against him, his lips demanding something Dimitri was desperate to give. Without thinking, he opened his lips slightly, angling his head to deepen their kiss. </p><p>He nearly bit off Felix’s tongue when it slipped inside, as if it belonged there. Instead he froze, unable to move. Felix quickly pulled back, eyes searching his own. “What? I thought- you said you wanted to-”</p><p><em>Taste you.</em> Goddess above, Dimitri had said those words, had he not? And Felix had indulged him. He vaguely remembered walking in on Sylvain kissing a girl like that one time, but it had been… untowardly. Absolutely unacceptable in civil society. </p><p>And yet. Dimitri licked his lips, and stared at Felix’s, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to lick them, see if he could taste them or at least memorize the shape of them. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, and worse, pool south as well.</p><p>“Stop <em>staring </em>at me like <em>that</em>,” Felix demanded, and like a child caught with his hand in the candy jar, Dimitri immediately looked up to see that Felix was nothing short of furious. </p><p>Dimitri bowed deeply. “My apologies Felix, if my desires made you uncomfortable. I shall endeavor not to bother you with them.”</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about? I just stuck my tongue down your throat, not the other way around. You could just say if you didn’t like it!” Felix bit out.</p><p>“It is quite the opposite,” Dimitri admitted shamefully. “I enjoyed your tongue in my-my mouth…. I was just not prepared for it.” Or aware you could do that with a tongue.</p><p>Felix looked at him oddly, his eyes dilated. “Oh,” he said, and then leaned in again, his voice soft. “P-prepare yourself,” he whispered, similar to when they would spar together.</p><p>Dimitri nodded and waited eagerly for Felix to cross the last distance between them. When he did, Dimitri was ready for it, and suddenly he understood exactly why the girl Sylvain had been kissing had reciprocated so enthusiastically. Without thinking, he put his arms around him, feeling both secure and helpless at the same time. He could not taste him, true, but when he followed Felix’s invitation to try and devour him instead, he found that it did not matter, because just the feel of him was already overwhelming his sense. When they broke apart, Dimitri succumbed to his baser urges and licked Felix bottom lip, his teeth grazing it for a second. </p><p>Felix moaned, a trail of spit dripping down his lips, eyes darker than the night. He was like a forest fire, so beautiful and absolutely lethal, and Dimitri knew that he was doomed to crave this fire for the rest of his days until it inevitably consumed him whole.</p><p>Dimitri could not help himself. He bent Felix’s head back and kissed him again, softly at first, and then faster, more intense, until Felix was clinging to him desperately. His insistent tongue parted Felix’s lips, wild tremors running down his spine and a warmth pooling south he did not know himself capable of feeling. And Felix kissed him back with eager desire, clawing at him, teeth as sharp as his knives, and Dimitri was too busy to feel ashamed how much he liked that.</p><p>When Felix grabbed his hair and forced them even closer together, close enough to be one, Dimitri moaned obscenely. It was a sound so filthy and foreign that it took him a second to realize it came from him, and with that realization came fear. </p><p>Too fast, he pulled back and retracted his hands. “My apologies. I let myself go too far. I know you do not like it when I lose control.”</p><p>Felix looked like Dimitri had robbed him of his most precious sword. “S-shut up!” He stuttered out. “Don’t presume you know what I want or not!”</p><p>Dimitri immediately shut his mouth. Why did their conversations always inevitably return to this moment: Felix seething at some offense Dimitri realized too late he made. He wanted to apologize, but he knew that would make things worse.</p><p>Felix took a deep breath, closed his eyes for half a minute, and attempted to fix his clothing into a more decent state. One of the seams had come loose, Dimitri realized to his private mortification. When had he done that? </p><p>When Felix opened his eyes again, he looked less angry. “I… what I mean to say is.” He swallowed deeply. “I… do not mind it… if you show your...d-desire for me.”</p><p>“You...don’t?” Dimitri’s heart beat faster in his chest. “Even if it is… unbecoming?”</p><p>Felix rolled his eyes, but his small smile was fond. “Why would we care about that? I’ve seen you eat <em>rats</em>, Dimitri. I’ve killed more men and women during the war than days I expect to live. Do you really think I give one flying fuck about what is proper?”</p><p><em>I do,</em> Dimitri wanted to say but knew that if he did, the conversation would immediately spiral into a direction neither of them would like. </p><p>“I want to do this right,” he said instead, holding Felix’s hands in between his own, and intertwined their fingers. “I… you are so very precious to me Felix. And I already lost you once.”</p><p>The small smile on Felix’s face fell, and he turned his gaze to the ground. “You never lost me.” The rest of his sentence remained unsaid, but Dimitri heard it clear enough. </p><p>“It did not feel like that to me.” Dimitri kissed the back of Felix’s hands, first the left, then the right, and then again, until the faint tremor was gone from them. “But I do not wish to dwell on the past. We have a long future ahead, and I wish nothing more than to spend it with you.”</p><p>Felix gulped. “I… would not mind that,” he stuttered breathlessly after a moment, a beautiful bright blush on his cheeks that Dimitri wished to kiss for years to come. “Don’t make me say that again.”</p><p>Dimitri’s heart skipped a beat and the smile that appeared on his face stretched so wide that it almost hurt. “Then, with your permission, would you allow me to taste you again?” He asked carefully and cradled Felix’s cheeks between his hands.</p><p>“Insatiable… of course! You don’t have to ask!” Felix sputtered. </p><p>Before Dimitri could protest that it would not be proper, Felix had already pulled him down and all but crushed their lips together. His teeth nipped his own, but Dimitri did not complain, especially not when Felix allowed him to press a kiss to his jawline, and then one more just underneath. </p><p>Felix let out a breathless little moan, and Dimitri dared to scrape his teeth against his pulse point, delighting in how he could feel Felix's heartbeat speed up with every touch. </p><p>He kissed him again, and again, desperately curving his entire body into him, suddenly hungry for touch. And Felix let him - better still, clawed as eagerly at him as Dimitri held on to him. It was heaven, almost too good to be true. It was just like in his dreams, but better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eventually, Felix finds Gilbert and chases him out Fhirdiad for teaching Dimitri that unmarried sex immediately leads to death or worse: dishonor.</p><p>Jokes aside, I actually have a second part to this that is 75% done in which Sylvain intervenes, but it's a little less funny and a little bit more horny and the tone shift from comedic innocence was a bit drastic, so I decided to cut it. If people are interested, I'll post it as a part two later. For now, I hope you enjoyed this fic I wrote 2 months ago and somehow got lost in my WIP pile. Turns out, I can write crack, but only once in a blue moon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>